Like The Angels
by OkIvy
Summary: To our parents, we were devils. To our family, we were screw ups. To our friends, we were weird. To the girls, we were problems. To our school, we were different. To our society, we were not welcomed. But to our fans, we were like the angels. Here to save them from themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Like The Angels

_To our parents, we were devils. To our family, we were screw ups. To our friends, we were weird. To the girls, we were problems. To our school, we were different. To our society, we were not welcomed. But to our fans, we were like the angels. Here to save them from themselves._

"Your such a screw up" My mom hissed at me. I shrugged.

"I've heard that on before" I say. She comes towards me and slaps me.

"Don't talk to me like that" she orders. I look behind her and see Prim. My little sister.

"Why is t cause you want to keep what little dignity you have with Prim? Well guess what? Its gone. She knows what you did while dad was off fighting for his country. You don't have any dignity to lose, you never did" I spat at her. Next thing I know I'm on the floor holding my cheek.

"You little bitch, your a mistake, we didn't want to have you! I was going to abort you but then I didn't! What a fucking mistake!" She yelled. I got up.

"If anyones a bitch here, its you, for Christ's sake! You slept with men who you weren't even married too. You cheated!" I yelled back. During this my mom dropped the towel in her hands and became pale. She was looking behind me. I turned around and saw dad there. I stood aside waiting for him to tell her to get out.

To never come back.

"Get out" He said. Here we go. I was actually going to be happy now.

"I told you get out" he hissed. I turned only to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out" He said simply.

"But she cheated on you, she needs to le-"

"Katniss, Shut up and get out" He cut me off. I was hurt, he was suppose to kick her out not me. I didn't do anything wrong. I stared at Prim who was suppose to back me up here but she stayed quiet. I quickly run upstairs and put my things in my volleyball bag and grab my promise ring that my boyfriend Peeta gave me. Before I leave, I decide to trash the place and make it look like I hurt myself and ran off.

I quickly go to the bathroom and take out two bottles of fake blood and spill some on the floor and dip an old razor in it and leave it at the sink and fill the sink with water and drop some blood in it. I hold my laughter in as I grab my camera equipment and put it in my backpack. I grab the blood bottle and spread it all over the sheets. I grab a pair of old shoes and spread some fake blood on them and make footsteps from the bathroom to the bed and grab a fake hand from the closet I use for Halloween and spread blood over that and make a couple of hand prints here and there. I smile and write a little note for them.

'You didn't want me, neither did I, so i did what I had to do, goodbye' I make a hand print on and open the window with the fake bloody hand and I open my mouth to yell.

"I'm not coming down!" I smile as I hear footsteps and I quickly scramble down and run off behind a bush. I peak over it and smile. I hear my mother scream and see her peak out the window. I look of horror and shock on her face. She goes back inside and I hear her cry. I take the bloody shoes and leave prints on the floor and lead them to the forest. I laugh as I throw the shoes there and run off to Clove's house. Her and Johanna should be there. I don't know about Annie though.

"I'm home!" I yell laughing.

"Upstairs!" They yell. I laugh running upstairs and landing on her bed.

"CLOVE!" I yelled really loudly laughing my ass off.

"Guess what?" I say.

"You pranked your parents with the fake blood thing cause they kicked you out and then you came over" she guessed. I stare at her with wide eyes.

"Your parents called" She shrugs. I nodded.

"So prom and graduation are in two weeks" I say smiling evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" Jo asks me.

"I say we fake a zombie apocalypse" I grin.

"I say we just don't go" Clove allows herself to fall to the floor and crawls to her mini fridge.

"How about we just be normal for once and get prettied up by Annie and have the time of our lives?" Jo asks. I look at Clove and we burst out laughing.

"Thats the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard" Clove says laughing.

"Besides we know you just wanna get wasted cause their gonna spike the punch" I push her playfully.

"I'm serious and yes that too" Jo says.

"Jo are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Clove asks as her as she feels her forehead. Jo slaps her hand away.

"What if their planning in pranking on us? You do realize we're not accepted around them?" I ask her.

"Thats why we have to put ourselves out there, we have to do something they will never forget"

"No Jo, we don't wanna traumatize the poor kids" Clove says. I laugh at her.

"Maybe Jo's right Clove, Annie won't always stick with us, yeah she's a sweet girl but she's a clock, she's about to go 'coo-coo' pretty soon if she keeps hanging around us" I say.

"Fine then but if I hear one joke about me, I'm gonna pounce on them and you can't stop me" She warns.

"We never tried to stop you" Jo says.

"How the hell are you still with Peeta?" Clove asks me. I shrug.

"He gave me a promise ring" I smile. Clove jumps up and then sits down again.

"Que que what?" She asks. I take it out and show it to her.

"Its so small" Jo says.

"I don't like him" Clove says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I got a bad feeling from him the moment I saw him. Jo gives her a look. I notice this.

"What are you hiding from me?" I ask.

"Peeta's cheating on you with Bonnie" Clove says before she slams her hand over her mouth.

"How long?" I ask not bothered by it. I kinda saw it coming.

"Three weeks" Jo says.

"I'll be right back" I say

I get up and take the promise ring back and head towards the door. I quickly run to the end of the street where he lives and knock on the door. As expected Bonnie opens it. A look of surprise on her face.

"Hey Bonnie, didn't know you were here" I say.

"Yeah I'm just helping Peeta study" She lies while nervously glancing around.

"Bonnie, what's the hold up? Peeta asks as he comes up shirtless.

"Nice studying routine you got here" I tell Bonnie.

Hey Peeta just came to say that we're breaking up, its not me, its you, goodbye bitch!" I yell the last part.

"Nice seeing you Bonnie!" I yell.

I run inside Clove's room and jump on her bed.

"Ok shopping tomorrow and you can't be late" Jo says as she walks out.

"Bye Jo" I say. She waves her hand as she walks out.

"I'm sleeping here tonight and until you move out" I say.

"Cool" Clove says.

"Buena's Nachos" She says.

"Its Buena's Noches" I correct her laughing.

"Man shut up" She says as she throws a pillow at me. I laugh and catch it.

"Goodnight Clove" I say.

"Goodnight" She says as she knocks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to personal reason we have decided to stop writing but we are pleased to inform that our "offspring" will be on Wattpad, she's quite a talented writer and if i dare say it, even better than us, (I just made it diffcult for you didn't I Steph?)**

**User:**

**okstephanie**

**you can also follow her on social medias**

**Instagram: okstephxnie**

**Twitter: Crazy_Parade**

**tumblr: glorifiedpain**

**Thank you all so so much for all the love and support. We will always love you guys and how you made us laugh in the reviews. We will all miss you guys so very much.**

Side note: She's not actually our child but she should be, I'd be a great mom. Just saying.

_**Stay cool, stay beautiful & stay tuned**_

_**-Annie & Ivy**_


End file.
